The Ultimate Contentment
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: As Tao dealt the final blow to the ultimate evil, Grima, his existence fades away. During his journey through the afterlife, he begins dreaming and reminiscing about the life he had lived before he gave his life to end it all...for a brighter future,


_From the first person perspective of my avatar for Fire Emblem Awakening - Tao._

_Disclaimers: Fire Emblem Awakening is a property of Intelligent Systems and is published by Nintendo._

In dreams, everything seems so peaceful. And why shouldn't it? I can still feel my consciousness around me, and the events that transpired so recently floating around my head, for they were clear as day. But for now, I don't even think I have a physical body anymore. I sacrificed my existence for them, my family, my friends, for the brightest future on the horizon, was made possible.

But now, everything feels like a dreamscape. In these dreams, everything is played back every so often, that they might as well be broken records. Events, flash by me in mere seconds, my senses responding to them so frequently, that my emotions can feel every moment of each memory.

The first thing that flashed across my eyes was the face of the woman I married, or at the time, was going to marry, Lissa. It had not even been a long while, but I felt a great force of attraction, the emotion of love. Whenever she got herself in trouble, whether it be on the battlefield or somewhere within the Shepherds' hold, I was there to defend and protect her, as if it was some magical fairy tale with the heroic knight coming to save the helpless princess. Of course, she wouldn't let me do that all the time, as her abilities as a cleric were a much more important. But, the more we fought together, the more I felt I that she would be in more potential danger, and the desire to form our bonds grew ever so stronger. Eventually, we came into full closure with those feelings, but not after some childish prank war that even I found myself laughing to. The ring that I gave her, its sentiments linger in my hand, like I was just proposing marriage, and the signet ring that she gave me as a sign of my acceptance into the royal family, feels like it was still wrapped tightly around my right ring finger, greeting the day with love and care.

The next memory that I came across was when we found one of our children from the future, and our eldest son, Owain. He was a fantastical young adult full of bubbly joy, and he always had a knack for role-playing and acting as a hero that he describes of legend. It was a trait that I myself found chuckling at myself, as if he was my childhood, projected in front of me. He was quite the actor, and his most famous quips that he spouted from time to time radiate within my ears for all eternity.

The final vision of what was left of my life when I was still living was my second, and last child from the future. Our beautiful little daughter, Morgan. She had came from a time period of the future, but her memories seemed to have vanished into thin air, struck with amnesia, similar to my own. However, I always knew that deep down, she would regain them, as if my endless knowledge knew it was a certainty.

I was truly proud of those two. They both had grown up to be two fine individuals, and would be able to live life to its fullest, with other children from the future.

However, things now have felt more solid. I can't exactly place a feeling towards it, but my senses were returning to me. My body had never been so exhausted in my life, but I can't help but feel joy as my neuron senses returned slowly. It felt like wind.

I was then shown one final vision, perhaps of the future that I had averted.

After all, Grima and I were the same being, and the possibilities that could exist in that future were some happy ones too.

A bright flash of light filled my sight, before I was met with a room that replicated the very same one that Lissa and I stayed in. Feeling my way through the room, I rose from my slumber, my tactician robe hanging by my sides, glancing over to my side, where my wife, now much older than when we first met, sleeping peacefully with her child-like pigtails free. I then proceeded to approach a nearby crib, where laid a small child, with her curious brown eyes and platinum blonde hair, mimicking her mother's. Sucking her finger cutely, I brushed away a small part of her hair, a large smile on my face. I could hear some noises outside of a nearby window. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I peeked over, seeing my young dark-blue haired son swinging around a tree branch, making all sorts of fighting poses.

However, I was still aware of what this was. A memory of the future I averted.

As much as I would want a future like this, it wouldn't have lasted long, with an impending doom that was myself.

In either case, it then faded away quickly, but my body still remained. I looked around, and yet again, another vision was in my view. It was though I was looking overhead though. Lissa, she was holding onto my belongings as if they were a blessed token. I just smirked, as that action of her selflessness had filled me with peace. However, it didn't stop there. The moment I closed my eyes, I felt a familiar patch of vegetation around me. Two voices also aroused me, as if my body wanted to rest.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

Those voices...could it be?

"I...I don't know!"

I struggled to open my eyes, where I was met with a familiar image.

"I see you're finally awake."

"H-hey there."

The soreness started fading away, as I then placed a hand to my head to regain consciousness.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. C'mon, give me your hand."

That line. That one line had made me know it was the man I always helped in battle.

"It's over now, welcome back Tao."

I nodded, where I then grinned at the now crying girl that was my wife.

"I know. Lissa, like I said. I'll be with you. Forever."

She then sprung at me, her tears then starting to soak my robe, along with muffled sobs as she also struggled to find the words she wanted.

"You're back...I'm so glad that you're back! Don't ever do something like that again! Please always remain here with me!"

I just gave my signature little chuckle, before I brought her face back into a kiss.

"I will."

I looked ahead, towards the rising sun in the corner of my eye, where I knew, this, was the ultimate contentment.


End file.
